Capturé
by MadamTater
Summary: Premier de la série Coeurs transfigures:Tu m’aimes bien, Remus, non?


_Notes de l'auteur: Premier de la série **Coeurs transfigurés**. Un interlude se produisant au chapitre 6 de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Note de la traductrice: Cette série est absolument adorable et offre plusieurs petits moments de la relation s'épanouissant entre Remus/Tonks. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des reviews; je traduirai pour l'auteur. hr _

* * *

**Capturé**

_**Traductrice: MysticScribe**_

"Salut Remus!"

Le sorcier à la chevelure prématurément grisonnante se détourna du jardin sinistre situé derrière le numéro 12, Square Grimmaurd, au moment où Tonks en franchit la porte arrière. Elle tenait dans chaque main une bouteille de couleur sombre, qu'il supposa être de la Biéraubeurre. Lorsque Tonks leva une main pour le saluer et de l'autre tenta de fermer la porte derrière elle, Remus sut que la catastrophe était imminente.

Tonks perdit l'équilibre dans le mouvement et vacilla vers l'avant, glissant sur les marches de la véranda. L'imagination de Remus lui fournit à grands traits les possibles conséquences et en grimaçant, il bondit vers la jeune Auror pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se blesse dans sa chute, sur les morceaux écrasés de verre qui ne manqueraient pas de souiller le sentier de dalles de pierre.

Il arriva trop tard. Juste au moment où il parvint à sa hauteur, Tonks tomba à genoux sur le pavé. Elle avait réussi toutefois à protéger les bouteilles de Biéraubeurre et à les garder intactes.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Remus lui prit les Biéraubeurres des mains et les déposa sur les marches inégales de la véranda, derrière elle.

"Super génial", dit Tonks, très vite.

Avec douceur, Remus prit le coude de Tonks et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Même si le soleil s'était couché et que Tonks gardait la tête baissée, les lumières éclairant les vérandas des maisons voisines numéros 11 et 13 soulignèrent le rouge qui colorait ses joues. Remus chercha désespérément un trait d'esprit susceptible d'alléger son embarras.

"Si seulement tu avais été aussi chanceuse tout à l'heure," dit-il d'un ton léger, "lorsque tu as heurté le porte-parapluies et la chandelle avant le dîner."

Tonks leva des yeux incisifs et au désespoir de Remus, elle s'empourpra davantage. Il sentit lui-même la chaleur grimper le long de son cou et sur ses joues, alors qu'il s'empressa de récupérer son faux pas : "Je suis désolé, Tonks, je voulais simplement dire qu'au moins, tu n'avais rien cassé cette fois-ci."

Elle lui tira le bout de sa langue, mais elle sembla s'apaiser. S'affaisser est peut-être un mot plus juste : elle regarda sombrement ses vêtements en marmonnant :

"Saloperie."

Son regard suivant le sien, Remus vit la peau rougie des genoux de Tonks en lieu du tissu bleu foncé de son jeans.

"Pas grave", dit-elle, son visage s'éclairant soudainement. "Les jeans déchirés sont à la mode, et cela me donne une bonne excuse d'aller faire du shopping pour m'en trouver une autre paire."

En se redressant, elle sourit brièvement et offrit à Remus une des bouteilles de Biéraubeurre. Elle fit sauter le bouchon de l'autre et leva la bouteille dans les airs, en un mouvement trop rapide qui renversa un peu de liquide: Remus l'évita tout juste pour protéger son pull de la maladresse de Tonks. Sans avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué son geste, Tonks dit "Aux jeans déchirés?"

Remus rit lorsque leurs bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent l'une contre l'autre. "Je ne crois jamais encore avoir porté un toast à la santé d'un pantalon, Tonks."

Les yeux sombres de Tonks brillèrent à son intention, alors qu'elle avala une gorgée. "Je crois que j'ai compris." Elle essuya le coin de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. "Tu m'appelles Tonks quand je me ridiculise devant des amis, mais tu m'appelles par mon horrible prénom quand tu veux m'embarrasser devant des inconnus."

Il savait qu'elle faisait référence à l'événement s'étant déroulé plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque la Garde Avancée avait sorti Harry de la maison des Dursley. Remus sirota sa Biéraubeurre rapidement, pour éviter d'éclater de rire au souvenir de l'expression de Tonks lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à Harry comme étant Nymphadora - et tout le chahut qui avait suivi.

"C'est ma revanche." Il ne put résister à la taquiner un peu, dans le but de faire pétiller ses yeux comme ils l'avaient fait chez les Dursley. "Pour avoir brisé l'assiette des Dursley et pour avoir fait peur à Harry."

"J'imagine que je le mérite." Tonks émit un soupir qui sembla dramatique, mais Remus eut peur de l'avoir gênée.

"Tu as fait de l'excellent travail aujourd'hui", dit-il.

Tonks but sa Biéraubeurre avec nonchalance, mais ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle demanda : "Donc, l'incident de l'assiette ne ternira pas ma réputation sans taches?"

"Remercie ta bonne étoile pour le sortilège Reparo."

Le rire de Tonks, pourtant bruyant et peu élégant, eut l'effet chez Remus de faire pétiller et de réchauffer la Biéraubeurre dans son estomac. Flirter n'était pas naturel pour Remus Lupin et pourtant, il se trouvait à le faire avec Tonks avec une fréquence et une facilité étonnante. Encore plus surprenant, Tonks ne manquait jamais d'y répondre avec des yeux avides, brillants et un large sourire. Même si Remus n'avait pas l'intention de révéler son intérêt pour elle, c'était un soulagement pour lui de savoir qu'il ne répugnait pas Tonks : d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le droit de l'encourager à penser à une relation autre que platonique. Ils étaient des compagnons, des collègues et il était… eh bien, vieux, pauvre et un loup-garou.

Se détournant pour contempler le jardin infesté de mauvaises herbes qu'il regardait avant que Tonks ne le rejoigne, Remus prit une nouvelle gorgée, très lentement. Il l'avala également avec une lenteur délibérée, puis reprit avec détachement, d'un ton professionnel : "Vraiment Tonks, l'Ordre est chanceux de t'avoir. La façon dont tu as attiré les Dursley à l'extérieur de la maison était astucieuse. Tu as volé de façon brillante avec la malle de Harry. Tu as mis le garçon à l'aise – les filles aussi, au dîner." Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les différents nez dont elle s'était attifé durant le repas. "Ce n'est sûrement pas facile pour ces enfants de vivre dans une maison avec toute cette histoire de guerre secrète qui monopolise les conversations."

"Apparemment, c'est difficile aussi pour certains membres de l'Ordre."

Il acquiesça, juste avant de remarquer que la voix de Tonks ne reflétait pas le sérieux de ses paroles. Alors que Remus se tournait vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Tonks se glissa à ses côtés, si près que son bras effleura le sien. Remus lui décocha un regard. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air sérieux, mais elle perdit rapidement la bataille contre les muscles qui faisaient tressauter le coin de ses lèvres.

Le pouls de Remus accéléra en voyant son sourire, et il se demanda si elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Aussi désarmant que son sourire l'était, c'était son regard- cet éclat familier, presque intime qui assombrissait ses yeux quand elle flirtait avec lui – qui lui coupait le souffle. Il prit une autre gorgée pour éviter de dire ou de faire quelque d'irréfléchi.

"Je t'ai vu me regarder quand je changeais mon nez, Remus."

La chaleur monta de nouveau au visage de Remus, alors qu'un petit mouvement de Tonks contre son bras provoqua un frisson dans son dos. "Je ne regardais.."

" J'ai vu ton sourire en coin", poursuivit Tonks, se rapprochant de lui en baissant la voix. "Je t'ai même surpris à rire une ou deux fois. Je sais que ta conversation au sujet des Gobelins avec Arthur et Bill n'était pas drôle."

"J'ai peut-être un peu regardé", admit Remus. Il essaya de prendre un ton brusque alors qu'il poursuivit, "la métamorphose est distrayante pour les gens de tout âge."

En fait, il n'avait pas été amusé par les nez bizarres que Tonks avait arboré au cours du repas; il avait été subjugué par sa chaleur et son aisance avec les enfants. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait trouvé d'une beauté assez peu conventionnelle – quoiqu'il avait été un peu alarmé lorsque son nez s'était temporairement transformé en un groin.

Il fit défiler dans son esprit plusieurs images de Tonks au cours de la journée. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il parlait à haute voix : "Tu as métamorphosé des cheveux au cours de la mission."

Le sourire de Tonks se tordit de gêne, mais sa voix demeurait évasive. " Tu ne peux pas me gronder d'avoir changé pour une couleur qui me va mieux."

"Le rose est certainement plus…saisissant." Lorsque le sourire de Tonks s'évanouit, Remus comprit qu'elle avait peut-être cherché à se faire complimenter. Mortifié d'avoir manqué sa chance, il regarda ailleurs et but la dernière gorgée de sa Biéraubeurre. "Je ne te gronde pas, Tonks."

Tonks lança sa bouteille sur une pile d'ordures à proximité. Remus fit de même, puis fit un geste de baguette magique au hasard. "Evanesco."

Alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, il nota, dans sa vision périphérique que Tonks le regardait intensément. Comme si elle avait conjuré un sort d'attraction, ses yeux furent attirés par son regard sombre..

"Pourquoi as-tu l'air si contente?" demanda-t-il, notant le petit sourire sur ses lèvres charnues.

"Je l'ai fait pour voir si tu le remarquais."

"Fait quoi?" Il se sentait la tête légère d'être si près d'elle, de son odeur, de son sourire et Remus tenta sans succès de se souvenir de leur conversation avant d'avoir jeté leurs bouteilles de Biéraubeurre.

"Mon changement de cheveux chez les Dursley."

"Oh." Remus avala avec difficulté. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il remarquait des choses beaucoup plus subtiles d'elle que sa capacité à métamorphoser ses cheveux d'un violet électrisant en rose saisissant, mais sa bouche s'assécha.

Tonks se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, touchant la manche en lambeaux de son manteau. Remus regretta d'avoir terminé sa Biéraubeurre car il aurait pu avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains ; ses doigts frémissaient du désir de s'entrelacer aux siens.

"Tu ne me grondes pas d'avoir fait une métamorphose frivole parce que…" Son regard quitta le sien alors qu'elle se taisait. Après un moment, elle leva la tête de nouveau vers lui. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, une timidité infime s'entendait dans sa voix. "Tu m'aimes bien, Remus, non?"

"Bien sûr que je t'aime bien." Remus s'étouffa en retenant sa respiration. "Tout le monde t'aime bien."

"Oh non." Tonks se redressa et fit glisser sa paume le long de son bras. Sa respiration lui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque lorsqu'elle murmura, "J'ai l'impression que je…te plais."

La chaleur envahit le visage de Remus, mais il n'était pas embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lui dire; toutefois il se sentait soulagé de ne plus garder son secret plus longtemps- surtout à la lumière de sa réponse positive. Tout de même, il ne savait pas du tout comment procéder pour la suite. Il accueillit la taquinerie qui lui vint à l'esprit : "Ah vraiment, Nymphadora? Tu as cette impression?"

Elle le pinça – assez fort. "Si tu essayais de le cacher, c'est loupé. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué."

Alors les vannes s'ouvrirent et l'embarras déferla en lui. "Les gens…les gens en parlent?"

"Surtout Molly."

Elle parla avec tant de légèreté que Remus su qu'elle tentait de préserver sa dignité. Il la remercia silencieusement de le ménager : ce qu'il ne savait pas ne l'embarrasserait pas – enfin, pas trop.

Tonks poursuivit, " Elle voulait arrêter de me pousser auprès de Bill si tu t'intéressais à moi."

À la pensée de Tonks avec un autre homme, la tête de Remus, qui flottait en quelque part dans les nuages et les étoiles, retourna sur terre; le sol se durcit sous ses pieds de nouveau. L'envie que Remus éprouva à l'égard de Bill – ou de n'importe quel sorcier qui gagnerait le cœur de Tonks – noua son estomac, même s'il tenta de repousser ce sentiment le plus loin possible en se convainquant que c'était ce qui devait se passer. Glissant son bras hors de son étreinte, il s'éloigna d'elle en reculant. "Je ne peux pas avoir de l'intérêt pour toi, Tonks."

"Pourquoi pas?" Comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement de recul qui creusait un espace entre eux, Tonks fit un pas vers l'avant – sur le soulier usé de Remus. Elle sauta vers l'arrière et lui adressa un regard d'excuse. "Probablement parce tu savais que j'allais écraser ton pied. Tu étais donc doué en Divination?"

Remus savait que la tentative désespérée de badiner de Tonks était sa façon de masquer son embarras face à sa maladresse. Il souhaita pouvoir faire baisser la tension en lui répondant de la même façon, comme il avait appris à le faire, mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Plus maintenant que des sentiments étaient en jeu. Il n'était plus aussi certain d'être enchanté qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

En articulant bien chaque syllabe, Remus dit, " Je pense que la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas m'intéresser à toi est assez évidente."

Les yeux de Tonks roulèrent vers le haut, en une expression d'intense réflexion que Remus avait déjà vue chez les étudiants lors des épreuves orales à Poudlard. Comme eux, Tonks s'illumina et pépia sa réponse : "Tu me plais aussi, si tu crois que c'est le problème."

Contre toute raison, le coeur de Remus se mit à battre plus vite et son estomac se tordit de nouveau. Il se força à dire, " Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à moi. Je suis trop vieux…"

Tonks renifla. "Idiotie."

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui de nouveau, Remus craignit de se faire écraser les pieds, mais Tonks fut étonnamment leste cette fois. Elle s'inclina vers lui et effleura de ses mains les revers de sa veste. Remus savait qu'il aurait dû reculer avant que sa résolution ne s'effondre, mais le contact de Tonks le paralysa.

"Je préfère les hommes plus âgés." Sa voix et son comportement étaient timides. "Depuis toujours."

"Les hommes plus âgés qui n'ont pas les moyens de te sortir?"

Tonks fronça les sourcils. "Les sorties n'ont pas besoin de coûter quoi que ce soit." Ses paumes glissèrent vers le haut, vers ses épaules, et Remus retint son souffle en imaginant ses bras entourant son cou…Du bout des doigts, elle s'aventura sous le veston de tweed, et Remus sentit la chaleur de sa peau à travers son pull usé. "Tu pourrais m'amener faire une promenade romantique ou un pique-nique."

Il était de plus en plus difficile de penser clairement et de maintenir le contrôle de la situation. Remus arracha son regard de Tonks, dans l'espoir que le charme se briserait lorsqu'il ne la regarderait plus dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été très heureux de voir la lune, mais il fut soudain reconnaissant de se faire rappeler brutalement à la raison par ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout ceci ne pouvait pas se produire.

Malgré tout, il fut incapable de prendre une voix ferme. "Je suis dangereux", dit-il faiblement.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, puis ramena son regard sur lui. " Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'une promenade ou d'un pique-nique le soir de la pleine lune?" Elle eut un petit geste désinvolte – ou rebelle? - de la tête. "Invite-moi pour une sortie, Remus. Juste une sortie. Tu ne sauras jamais comment cela pourrait être si tu n'essaies pas."

Elle était si près de lui, son visage en forme de cœur tourné vers lui d'une manière si attirante, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme si elle souhaitait qu'il baisse la tête et qu'il l'embrasse. Remus s'humecta les lèvres. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il ne céder à son regard? Il se rappela que la lumière qui y brillait était celle de la lune. Tonks n'accordait peut-être pas beaucoup d'importance à sa lycanthropie, mais elle le devrait. Elle le devrait inévitablement. Plus tôt que tard.

"J'aimerais mieux ne pas me risquer", dit-il, avec moins de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tonks haussa un sourcil. "Où est ton esprit de Maraudeur?"

La haute silhouette élancée de Remus s'affaissa quelque peu. Elle avait trouvé le point faible de son armure. Cette question qu'elle avait lancée pour la forme, lorsqu'elle était posée par James et Sirius, ne manquait jamais de l'attirer dans leurs plans. Il était tout à fait conscient que sa plus grande faiblesse était son désir d'appartenance. Si le désir d'appartenir impliquait de faire fi de la prudence…eh bien, c'était un sacrifice que Remus Lupin avait fait plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter.

Cette situation était toutefois différente. Même si Tonks pouvait être aussi bravache que son cousin, on parlait ici d'affaires de cœur. Ne serait-ce pas le summum de l'égoïsme si Remus laissait le désir prendre le pas sur la raison? Un cœur brisé était la seule éventualité possible.

Mais…Tonks n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait demandé qu'une sortie. Une sortie ne pouvait rien briser, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne proposait pas le mariage. Un simple pique-nique. Une sortie entre deux personnes… qui se plaisent mutuellement. Il pouvait presque entendre James et Sirius argumenter, le poussant à saisir cette occasion en or.

"Très bien", dit Remus, se détendant tout en se redressant. "Une sortie."

Tonks sourit et, ses mains toujours sur les revers de son veston, se mit sur la pointe ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. "À moins que cela ne soit génial." Les bras de Tonks entourèrent sa taille alors qu'elle redescendait sur ses talons. "Je m'attendrais alors à deux ou trois sorties supplémentaires…" Son regard perça d'une façon charmante sous ses longs cils noirs. "Ou à dix ou à vingt."

Sans effort, sans le savoir, elle venait de faire éclater en morceaux l'hypothèse de Remus qui était qu'elle ne pensait pas à une relation à long terme. Mais Remus écarta cette pensée inopportune. Tonks le faisait sentir si bien. Depuis quand une sorcière avait exprimé un intérêt, aussi fugace soit-il, pour lui? Il dépassait rarement le stade de la première rencontre, sa conscience lui dictant d'être direct au sujet de sa condition. Il était maintenant l'objet de l'intérêt d'une Auror : Tonks savait depuis leur première rencontre qu'il était un loup-garou, et malgré tout, elle entretenait la possibilité de deux ou trois – ou dix ou vingt- sorties avec lui.

Cela lui remémora un autre point qui pouvait être retenu contre lui : sa pauvreté. Incapable de cacher l'inflexion d'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix, il dit : "J'espère que tu aimes les promenades et les pique-niques."

"Mon type de sortie préféré."

Les bras de Tonks entourèrent sa taille et le serrèrent légèrement. Son regard franc repoussa définitivement le scepticisme de Remus qui se demandait si Tonks se montrait simplement polie. Lui rendant son étreinte, il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux – que

Tonks avait métamorphosé de manière prévenante en une coiffure souple, à la place des mèches raidies par le gel.

"Tu es tenace," murmura Remus dans ses soyeuses boucles roses.

"Comment crois-tu que je suis devenue Auror?"

"Certainement pas en entrant chez les Moldus pour briser leurs assiettes."

_Fin_


End file.
